The Phoenix will rise from the ashes
by royalphoenix
Summary: The title basically self explians. This happens after GRevolution. oneshot. includes poem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own beyblades.

A young teenager of 16 with two-tone grey and blue hair named Kai was tossing and turning in bed.

He had experienced the loss of his faithful partner Dranzer about 2 months ago. She shattered in front of him.

Kai kept his shattered beyblade. He put the fragments of beyblade on his desk in a glass box in hope that one day Dranzer will return. He kept hold of every memory of her however he was losing faith cause he knew that she was gone forever.

Kai had been having the same dream every night.

A strange but familiar voice from a golden red orb that floated from his shattered beyblade says 'the Phoenix will rise again from the ashes if you can remember who I am'. Kai didn't reply, as he didn't have an answer. He would always wake up sweating and the sheets would be askew.

This reoccurring dream has started 1 month ago. This was why he kept getting up before dawn.

3 weeks after the dreams started the Voice said 'The Phoenix will rise from the ashes if you can remember who I am' Kai replied, "Who the hell are you?"

The voice said something different this time " Kai Hiwatari you know who I am. Look deep down in you heart. The Phoenix will rise if you can remember who I am."

Again he woke up sweating and with the sheets askew.

'What the hell is that thing,' he thought to himself. ' It said to look deep in my heart. Hn I don't have time.'

He would do his morning ritual. Have a shower get ready for another day and watch the sunrise from his balcony.

The day seemed to make him forget about the dream but at night it kept coming back to him.

Then one night he didn't have that dream. He had a peaceful dream. However he felt another presence in his room. He bolted up in bed. The room was pitch black except a golden red orb that hovered over his shattered beyblade.

The orb sensed that he was watching so it floated to the bottom of his bed.

The strong female voice from his reoccurring dream said 'The Phoenix will rise from the ashes if you can remember who I am'

"I don't know who you are. Show yourself," said Kai.

However the orb intensified the heat in the room a bit.

Again the Voice said 'The Phoenix will rise from the ashes if you can remember who I am'

Again Kai would answer and the heat intensity would increase a bit cause it was not the right answer.

'I'll give you a hint: I am an old friend.' Replied the Voice after a couple of hours.

If some had walked into the room now they would collapse from the heat. However the heat didn't affect Kai.

"That doesn't help I have plenty of friends," said Kai.

'Ok tell me this why are you able to stand this heat intensity. If someone else was in the room or if they walked in this room they collapse from this heat," said the Voice.

"I don't know. Probably because my old bitbeast element was fire,' replied Kai.

'Your on the right track. Keep going,' said the Voice.

"What keep talking about my old bitbeast?" asked Kai.

'Yes. What was its name, what creature did it represent?' said the Voice.

"HER name was Dranzer. She was a Phoenix," said Kai. "Wait. You kept saying that the PHOENIX would rise from the ashes if I remember. Are you Dranzer?

'Congratulations Kai you figured it out,' said the Voice.

The orb decreased the heat intensity of the room to what it was before it showed up and the orb turned into a little ball of fire. It hovered over to the shattered beyblade on the desk.

'Move the glass box from around it please Kai,' said Dranzer's voice.

Kai got off the bed and lifted the box off the shattered beyblade.

Kai stood back and watched what happened.

The orb floated above the shattered beyblade. The fragments of beyblade disappeared and a new blood red beyblade stood in the shattered beyblade's place. The fire orb dropped to the centre of the blade where the bitbeast would go. A bright light surrounded the beyblade. When the light died down Kai saw a Phoenix bitbeast. However the Phoenix was not his Dranzer.

"Your not Dranzer. I refuse to beyblade with you," said Kai angrily.

The Phoenix emerged from the beyblade in its true form.

"Of course I'm your Dranzer I just have evolved into what you see now. I'm now Ultimate Dranzer. I am more powerful then before," said Dranzer.

"More powerful you say," said Kai.

"Yes I would not have been able to reach that intensity of heat earlier if I was your old Dranzer," said Dranzer.

"Well don't leave me again. I would not be able to handle it if I lost you again," replied Kai.

"Kai, you and I are a team. I will not leave you again and I will always protect you," said Dranzer, "wanna go for a ride into the night?"

"Whatever," replied Kai.

Dranzer lowered herself to the floor. Kai climbed onto her back. With one flap of Dranzer's powerful wings they soared out the window.

"THE PHOENIX HAS RISEN," yelled Kai as he flew into the night.

Royalphoenix: well there it is I hope you like it. Please read and review.


	2. Poem

**Phoenix:** hey ppls. I just put a pen to paper and I come up with this poem with I think suits this story. So here it is.

**Phoenix**

**By royalphoenix**

Fire burning in my heart,

My red and gold wings flap in the air.

I fight for the one I love:

My master.

I am growing weak,

My power is fading.

I fall from the sky,

I have lost the battle.

A piercing cry emits from me.

I use my last breath to tell my master,

That I love him.

My vision is blurry,

Yet I see my master cry out to me,

Then everything goes black.

My body is burning in my own flames,

The heat engulfs me,

It is pleasing me.

I can feel my body,

Which is shattered and torn,

Being healed,

Becoming new.

I can also feel,

My energy and strength come back to me.

I open my eyes,

I see my master kneeling on the ground,

He is cry for me.

The flames around me are enjoyable.

I stretch my wings and fly.

I screech in happiness,

I am alive.

I fly to my master's side,

And continue to fight for him.

**Phoenix:** So what do you think? Please, please review.

**Kai:** Yeah she is desperate.

**Phoenix:** How the hell did you get in?

**Kai:** how else do people get into rooms?

**Phoenix:** shut up.

**Kai:** Make me

**Phoenix:**-ignores Kai- Anyways please read and review. This is royalphoenix signing out.


End file.
